langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XL
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro ― Nu-ţi înţeleg cuvintele, zise deşertul. ― Atunci înţelege măcar că într-un loc de pe nisipurile tale o femeie mă aşteaptă. Şi pentru asta, trebuie să mă transform în vânt. en "I don't understand what you're talking about," the desert said. "But you can at least understand that somewhere in your sands there is a woman waiting for me. And that's whyI have to turn myself into the wind." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Deşertul rămase tăcut câteva clipe. ― Eu îţi dau nisipurile mele pentru ca vântul să poată sufla. Dar singur, nu pot face nimic. Cere ajutorul vântului. O briză uşoară începu să sufle. Comandanţii îl priveau pe flăcău de departe vorbind o limbă pe care n-o cunoşteau. en The desert didn't answer him for a few moments. Then it told him, "I'll give you my sands to help the wind to blow, but, alone, I can't do anything. You have to ask for help from the wind." A breeze began to blow. The tribesmen watched the boy from a distance, talking among themselves in a language that the boy couldn't understand. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Alchimistul zâmbea. Vântul ajunse aproape de flăcău şi-i atinse faţa. Ascultase discuţia cu deşertul, pentru că vântul ştie întotdeauna tot. Străbătea lumea fără un loc anume de naştere, fără un loc unde să moară. en The alchemist smiled. The wind approached the boy andtouched his face. It knew of the boy's talk with the desert, because the winds know everything. They blow across the world without a birthplace, and with no place to die. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Ajută-mă, îi spuse flăcăul vântului. Într-o zi mi-ai adus vocea iubitei mele. ― Cine te-a învăţat să vorbeşti limbajul deşertului şi al vântului? ― Inima mea, răspunse flăcăul. en "Help me," the boy said. "One day you carried the voice of my loved one to me." "Who taught you to speak the language of the desert and the wind?" "My heart," the boy answered. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Vântul avea multe nume. Aici i se spunea siroco, pentru că arabii credeau că vine de pe pământuri acoperite de ape, unde locuiau oameni negri. În locurile depărtate de unde venea flăcăul îl numeau Levant, pentru că se credea că aduce nisipurile deşertului şi strigătele de război ale maurilor. en The wind has many names. In that part of the world, it was called the sirocco, because it brought moisture from the oceans to the east. In the distant landthe boy came from, they called it the levanter, because they believed that it brought with it the sands of the desert, and the screams of the Moorish wars. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Poate într-un loc mai depărtat de câmpurile oilor lui, oamenii se gândeau că vântul se năştea în Andaluzia. Dar vântul nu venea de nicăieri, şi nu mergea niciunde şi de aceea era mai puternic decât deşertul. Într-o zi, oamenii ar fi putut planta copaci în deşert şi chiar creşte oi, dar niciodată n-aveau să reuşească să stăpânească vântul. en Perhaps, in the places beyond the pastures where his sheep lived, men thought that the wind came from Andalusia. But, actually, the wind came from no place at all, nor did it go to any place; that's why it was stronger than the desert. Someone might one day plant trees in the desert, and even raise sheep there, but never would they harness the wind. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Tu nu poţi fi vânt, spuse vântul. Suntem de naturi diferite. ― Nu e adevărat, răspunse flăcăul. Am cunoscut secretele Alchimiei pe când rătăceam prin lume cu tine. en "You can't be the wind," the wind said. "We're two very different things.""That's not true," the boy said. "I learned the alchemist's secrets in my travels. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Port în mine vânturile, deşerturile, oceanele, stelele şi tot ce a fost creat în Univers. Am fost făcuţi de aceeaşi Mână, şi avem acelaşi Suflet. Vreau să fiu ca tine, să pătrund în toate colţurile, să străbat mările, să spulber nisipul care-mi acoperă comoara, să aduc aproape vocea iubitei mele. en I have inside me the winds, the deserts, the oceans, the stars, and everything created in the universe. We were all made by the same hand, and we have the same soul. I want to be like you, able to reach every corner of the world, cross the seas, blow away the sands that cover my treasure, and carry the voice of the woman I love." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Am ascultat discuţia ta cu Alchimistul de acum câteva zile, spuse vântul. El a spus că fiecare lucru are Legenda lui Personală. Oamenii nu se pot transforma în vânt. ― Învaţă-mă să fiu vânt pentru câteva clipe, se rugă flăcăul. Ca să putem vorbi despre posibilităţile nelimitate ale omului şi ale vântului. en "I heard what you were talking about the other day with the alchemist," the wind said. "He said that everything has its own destiny. But people can't turnthemselves into the wind." "Just teach me to be the wind for a few moments," the boy said. "So you and I can talk about the limitless possibilities of people and the winds." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Vântul era curios, şi acela era un lucru pe care nu-l ştia. I-ar fi plăcut să vorbească despre acel lucru, dar nu ştia cum să transforme oamenii în vânt. Chiar dacă el ştia atâtea lucruri! Plăsmuia deşerturi, scufunda nave, culca la pământ păduri întregi şi se plimba prin oraşe pline de muzică şi de zgomote ciudate. Se credea nemărginit, şi dintr-o dată venea băiatul ăsta care spunea că mai sunt încă lucruri pe care le putea face vântul. en The wind's curiosity was aroused, something that had never happened before. It wanted to talk about those things, but it didn't know how to turn a man into the wind. And look how many things the wind already knew how to do! It created deserts, sank ships, felled entire forests, and blew through cities filled with music and strange noises. It felt that it had no limits, yet here was a boy saying that there were other thingsthe wind should be able to do. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Şi lucrul ăsta care se cheamă Iubire, continuă flăcăul, văzând că vântul aproape că cedase rugăminţilor lui. Când iubeşti reuşeşti să fii orice lucru al Creaţiei. Când iubeşti nu-ţi trebuie să înţelegi ce se petrece pentru că totul se petrece în noi şi oamenii se pot transforma în vânt. Dacă vântul îi ajută, desigur. en "This is what we call love," the boy said, seeing that the wind was close to granting what he requested. "When you are loved, you can do anything in creation. When you are loved, there's no need at all to understand what's happening, because everything happens within you, and even men can turn themselves into the wind. As long as the wind helps, of course." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Vântul era foarte mândru, aşa că a fost foarte iritat când auzi vorbele flăcăului. Începu să sufle mai tare, ridicând nisipurile deşertului. Dar trebui să recunoască, la sfârşit, că şi dacă a străbătut toată lumea, tot nu ştia cum să-l transforme pe om în vânt. Şi nu cunoştea Iubirea. en The wind was a proud being, and it was becoming irritated with what the boy was saying. It commenced to blow harder, raising the desert sands. But finally it had torecognize that, even making its way around the world, it didn't know how to turn a man into the wind. And it knew nothing about love. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Când hoinăream prin lume, am observat că mulţi oameni vorbeau de iubire privind spre cer, spuse vântul, furios că trebuia să-şi recunoască limitele. Poate că ar trebui să întrebi cerul. ― Atunci ajută-mă, zise flăcăul. Umple locul ăsta de praf pentru ca eu să pot privi soarele fără să mă orbească. en "In my travels around the world, I've often seen people speaking of love and looking toward the heavens," the wind said, furious at having to acknowledge its own limitations. "Maybe it's better to ask heaven." "Well then, help me do that," the boy said. "Fill this place with a sandstorm so strong that it blots out the sun. Then I can look to heaven without blinding myself." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Vântul suflă atunci cu toată puterea, şi cerul se umplu de nisip lăsând doar un disc aurit în loc de soare. În tabără era greu să mai zăreşti ceva. Oamenii deşertului cunoşteau acel vânt. Se numea Simum şi era mai rău decât o furtună pe mare ― pentru că ei nu cunoşteau marea. en So the wind blew with all its strength, and the sky was filled with sand. The sun was turned into a golden disk. At the camp, it was difficult to see anything. The men of the desert were already familiar with that wind. They called it the simum, and it was worse than a storm at sea. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Caii nechezau, iar armele s-au acoperit de nisip. Pe stâncă, unul dintre comandanţi se întoarse spre general, spunând: ― Poate că e mai bine să ne oprim aici. en Their horses cried out, and all their weapons were filled with sand. On the heights, one of the commanders turned to the chief and said, "Maybe we had better end this!" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Aproape că nu-l mai zăreau pe flăcău. Chipurile erau acoperite de vălurile albastre iar ochii nu arătau acum decât spaimă. ― Să încetăm, stărui alt comandant. en They could barely see the boy. Their faces were covered with the blue cloths, and their eyes showed fear."Let's stop this," another commander said. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Vreau să văd măreţia lui Allah, spuse generalul cu respect. Vreau să văd cum se preschimbă oamenii în vânt. Dar îşi notă în minte numele celor doi bărbaţi care au arătat frică. Imediat ce se va opri avea să-i destituie din postul de comandă pentru că oamenii deşertului nu ştiu ce este frica. en "I want to see the greatness of Allah," the chief said, with respect. "I want to see how a man turns himself into the wind." But he made a mental note of the names of the two men who had expressed their fear. As soon as the wind stopped, he was going to remove them from their commands, because true men of the desert are not afraid. fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV